


Shook Me All Night Long

by wintershelter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earthquakes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wildcard: (n) an unknown or unpredictable factor</p><p>When planning a heist, you need to predict every possible scenario. Len has gotten very good at this, but every once in a while, a true wildcard is thrown his way. This is one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shook Me All Night Long

The building had half collapsed and Mick was still inside.

'Not again, not a-fucking-gain', Len thinks, mind flashing back to the warehouse fire. The building crumbling then too, Mick still inside but not moving, just laughing as the fire blazed it's path toward him... Len feels bile rise up his throat. He closes his eyes tight and swallows it down. Oh God, he could not fucking go through this again.

Mick and Len had been doing a small job, something to get their feet wet after lying low for a while. The plan had been to split up, not something they would normally do, but with how big the building was, it was a necessity. Len's job was to disable the security measures and keep watch while Mick grabbed what they came in for. They had planned and accounted for everything, everything except an earthquake that is. An earthquake that would send half the building tumbling to the ground.

Whether it was caused by Mother Nature or some meta-human, Len didn't know or care. All he cared about at that fucking second was that Mick was still inside.

Len took a deep breath and tried to rationalize the situation, his mind running through the numbers. According to their plan, Mick should have been on his way out. He would have been on or close to the second floor when the building first started to shake. Len glanced at his watch. It had been two minute and four seconds since the tremors had stopped and if Mick was on schedule, he should have been out by now.

“Fuck,” he said on an exhale, feeling panic bubble in the pit of his stomach.

'He could be trapped underneath something or unconscious or' – Len didn't let himself finish the thought.

Just as he has almost persuaded himself into doing something stupid, like running into a unstable building, he sees Mick. He comes out the door, black duffel in hand. In the dim light of the night, Len can see he has a bit of blood on his head and there's dust clinging to his clothes. When Mick sees Len, he gives him a toothy smile in greeting, which causes Len's heart to do a somersault in his chest.

“Well, that was a new one. Don't think we've ever pulled a job in an earthquake, huh boss”, Mick says, dropping the bag to the ground with a thud.

Len doesn't say anything, doesn't know if he could speak if he wanted to. Instead, he steps forward and before he is fully aware of what he is doing, he is throwing his arms around Mick and pulling him into a hug. It takes Mick a second to register what Len is doing, as Len isn't usually one to do rash things like this.

“Good to see you too.” Mick chuckles, bringing his arms up to hug his partner back.

Mick smells like concrete and Len is inhaling grit and dust with every breath but he doesn't care. He just squeezes Mick tighter. His eyes find the building, a half crumbled mess and he can still hear it crackling as it settles. He holds the sight a moment longer, torturing himself with the what ifs before closing his eyes and focusing on Mick. Mick who is warm and breathing and here.

Len's heart is still racing as he pulls back from Mick. Len fingers hover over the cut on Mick's forehead. It is isn't bleeding too much, but he would rather not have Mick bleeding at all. Thankfully, it doesn't look like it's gonna need stitches.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Len asks him.

“Nah, I'm good.” Mick replies.

“Good.” Len says, letting out a breath.

Len steps back and looks Mick straight in the eye and without any warning, he shoves Mick in the chest, hard. He actually manages to push him back a step, though it was probably more due to surprise than any actual strength on Len's part. Mick furrows his eyebrows in confusion but Len just narrows his eyes at him.

“Don't you ever do that again.” Len reprimands.

Mick opens his mouth then closes it, giving Len an incredulous look.

“That wasn't even my fault. I didn't cause the building to collapse.” Mick protests.

“It doesn't matter.” Len murmurs, grabbing the front of Mick's jacket and pulling him in to bring their mouths together.

“Never. Do that. To me. Again.” Len says between kisses.

Mick hums in agreement, opening his mouth as Len tongues his teeth. Mick moves his hands down, his fingers hooking through the belt loops on Len's pants. He thumbs the waistline of Len's pants, teasing his fingers just underneath the edge of it. Len lets out a breathy laugh at that and bites Mick's lower lip. Mick kisses Len back, tugging Len closer to him.

The faint sound of sirens is heard from somewhere in Central City. Len reluctantly pulls back at the sound, breathing heavy.

“Okay, we gotta go.” Len says, sounding just as out of breath as Mick feels.

He pats Mick's chest and turns to pick the bag up from the ground. As he stands up, he shoots Mick another concerned look.

“You sure you're good?” Len asks, as he hoists the bag up over his shoulder.

“I'm fine, Len. Really.”

“All right, let's head out.”

Mick follows Len to the car and they make their smooth getaway from the scene. All and all, it is still a win for them. No one got (too) hurt, the cops didn't show, and they got the score. And if Len kept his hand on Mick's thigh until they reached the safe house, well, Mick certainly didn't mind.


End file.
